Spontaneous Sensation
by boilingpoint
Summary: Eli goes over to the Torres house to hang out with Adam, but ends up having a nice time with Drew instead. Dreli Smut. PLEASE REVIEW. I might continue the story upon popular demand.


It was a typical day of summer in Toronto. Eli had just been invited to Jake's cabin for the following day for a 'end-of-summer-smash', so he went to go hang out with Adam before he left. As usual, they were chilling and playing video games - Adam kicking his ass (what else is new?).

Eli was minding his own business playing Call of Duty when Drew walked by and winked. He didn't think Drew winked at him, so he just went back to his game. But then Drew came back in the room 5 minutes later and winked again. Eli started to freak out and tried to forget about it. But then Adam needed to take a shit. As soon as he left, Drew sat down next to Eli - very closely.

"Um...you okay there?" asked Eli. Drew reached his hand out to Eli's leg, "I'm more than okay..." Eli thought how uncomfortable this was, but at the same time, it felt invigorating. Eli decided to question Drew, "Okay, what's going on? You've constantly been winking at me, and now this. What's up?" Drew let out three simple words that set the tone for the rest of the day: "I want you."

"Pardon me?" Eli asked. "Eli, I've had my eyes on you since the first time you stepped foot in this house. I want you now." said Drew. Eli was dumbfounded, "Dude, aren't you with Katie? I'm not gay!" Drew took this as a challenge, "Sweetheart, I can change that. Why don't we take a trip to my bedroom, you sexy emo boy?" "What are you planning on doing with me in there?" Eli asked. Drew answered with confidence, "You'll have to wait and see, big boy."

Drew gave him a simple choice: "You in or are you out?" Eli's mind was racing, does he defy what he has thought he's been up until this point, or does he walk away like this never happened? He chose the obvious answer: "I'm in." Drew lead him through the doorway, "Right this way, fuck-party for two." Eli smirked, "Very classy." "Only the best for my man." Drew replied. "So how do we start this?" Eli asked nervously. "Well, we can start by removing this unnecessary clothing..." Drew answered with the biggest smile on his face.

Eli pulled off Drew's pants and boxers. He saw Drew's big penis and just started stroking it. "STROKE IT HARDER! OH, OH, OH I'M GONNA CUM!" Drew yelled. He pushed Eli onto his bed, "I'll do all the work, big boy." Drew decided to experience a blowjob himself and try it on Eli.

He put his mouth on the head of the large dick and forced himself all the way down to the bottom. "OH FUCK-" Eli shouted. Drew bobbed up and put a finger to Eli's mouth, nudging his head towards the door. Eli understood. Drew continued to bob up and down for what seemed like an eternity when a stream of semen spewed from the glorious penis. Drew gulped down every drop. Eli moaned, this had been the best blowjob anyone's ever given him. And from a guy, no less.

Now that Eli had had his fun, it was Drew's turn. He threw Eli onto the bed, walked to his drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs he had kept for a special occasion. And this sure as hell was special. "What are those for?" Eli asked. Drew turned Eli face down, "You'll see." He handcuffed his hands to the bed posts. Drew tore off his jeans and threw his shirt off, eager to get down to the fucking. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his drawer and covered his dick with it. "You ready for this?" Drew asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Eli responded. Drew inserted his massive dick inside Eli's tight hole. "FUCK!" Eli and Drew exclaimed simultaneously. This had been like nothing they had experienced before. Drew being a virgin, didn't know what sex felt like period. But Eli, Eli had been with plenty of girls. But being with a guy, it was incredible.

Drew pumped into Eli, thrust after thrust. Occasionally slapping his ass for extra pleasure. Eli dug his nails into Drew's butt, pulling it harder with every thrust. Drew was riding Eli for all he was worth. "I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Eli shouted. And so he did, all over Drew's pillows. But Drew didn't care, he'd sleep on those with the jizz still laying there. As Drew reached his climax, Eli pulled his legs around Drew's waist, bringing him deeper to release the white gold. "HOLY SHIT-" Drew had never felt so energized in his life as he came into Eli. Neither Drew nor Eli could wipe the smiles off their faces. Drew pulled out and uncuffed Eli, giving him a sloppy kiss afterwards. Eli slapped his ass in return, "That's payback."

They got dressed and kissed each other, but this time it was different. It was a passionate kiss. They heard Adam's voice "Drew? Eli?" and Drew went out to distract Adam, giving Eli the chance to escape and sit down (although painful to sit) back where he was before everything happened. Adam and Drew came back in, Drew winking at him one final time before going back downstairs.

"Where were you?" Adam asked. "Oh, just having the time of my life." Replied Eli, with a smirk.


End file.
